


Oh, yeah, I have a boyfriend.

by Grinning_Like_A_Cheshire_Cat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/M, Gay Keith, Keith and Pidge are nerds, Lance is popular, M/M, Shiro is Keith's brother, Sorry Lance isn't really in this fic, Swimming team Lance, bi lance, cute lance, keith and pidge are FRIENDS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinning_Like_A_Cheshire_Cat/pseuds/Grinning_Like_A_Cheshire_Cat
Summary: Pidge shook her head and sighed happily. "Keith, you told me yourself." She said with a smirk. "Well, you didn't say it, per se." Keith furrowed his eyebrows and leaned away from her when she poked his collarbone. "There."For his horror, he had a hickey. A big, red hickey on his collarbone. Lance was so going to pay for it.





	Oh, yeah, I have a boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea so maybe it's weird or idiotic.   
> Hope you'll enjoy it!

"Keith?" Pidge raised an eyebrow after Keith sat next to her on the sofa, a smirk spreading across her lips.   
"Yeah?" Keith asked innocently, and after all, he had no idea why Pidge had such a smirk. Something seemed a bit suspicious,   
"I was wondering... Well, I just... Do you have a... Um... A significant other?" Pidge asked casually and closed her laptop so she would get a better look at Keith.  
Keith blushed furiously and shook his head before he looked away. His gaze caught a picture on the wall and he tried to stay focused on it, it would be better. Pidge wasn't supposed to know about his brand new boyfriend. "No! Why would you think that?" He said and let out a breathy chuckle, still not looking at Pidge.   
"Oh, well," Pidge said, unconvinced. "I just figured you might have someone." She said and placed her laptop on the sofa. "Anyway, I'm bored out of my mind so let's do something." She smirked some and grabbed a controller.   
Keith glanced at her, looking extremely suspicious. "If you say so... Let's play, and I'm still confused. Why did you ask that question?" He asked casually and grabbed another controller. "Out of curiosity doesn't count. You don't care about this shit usually."  
Pidge hummed in thought as she scanned Keith's features carefully. They had been friends ever since they started high school, well, both of them were nerds computer geeks, though Pidge was much better than Keith at computers. They weren't popular and that was one of the reasons they were friends, geeks stick together, right?  
"No, I just saw something that made me think you have someone..." Pidge said quietly and looked at the TV screen. "You would tell me, right? You aren't going to ditch me, are you?" She raised an eyebrow and started the game. Usually, Keith kicked her ass in the game, but this time, he seemed distracted and unfocused, which led to Pidge's victory.  
"Um... Of course." Keith mumbled, trying to save his game but it was too late, he was losing.   
"Is something wrong?" Pidge asked after she won, she couldn't help but smile widely, after all, she didn't beat Keith very often. They weren't the kind of friends that share and talk about feelings but Pidge knew Keith too well and she knew that something was bothering Keith.   
"How did you know? Intuitive? Did someone tell you?" Keith snapped, he couldn't handle the curiosity and actually also the fear that someone knew about... Them.   
Pidge shook her head and sighed happily. "Keith, you told me yourself." She said with a smirk. "Well, you didn't say it, per se." Keith furrowed his eyebrows and leaned away from her when she poked his collarbone. "There."   
For his horror, he had a hickey. A big, red hickey on his collarbone. Lance was so going to pay for it.   
"Oh... Um... I guess it's my fault, then." Keith muttered, rubbing his arm nervously.   
Pidge snickered and nudged Keith. "Who's the lucky... Guy?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows. "Do I know him?" She asked, practically jumping in her seat.   
Keith rolled his eyes and nodded slightly. "Yeah, but only by name. I think; you don't have anything in common."   
Pidge hummed softly and stood up. "Then I'll have to guess, hold on, I'll bring our yearbook."  
Keith scowled and shook his head. "What difference does it make?" He asked desperately. "I mean... Well, it wouldn't change anything...."  
Pidge shrugged her shoulders and climbed the stairs, leaving a confused and grumpy Keith downstairs. A few minutes later, she hopped down the stairs, holding a big and dusty book. "Is he popular?" Pidge asked asshe sat down and opened the book, she didn't mind the dust but Keith coughed a few times.   
Keith nodded and coughed again. "Yeah, pretty popular."  
Pidge perked up and glanced at Keith. "Does Shiro know about your mystery lover?" She asked, smirking.   
Keith rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You know we don't talk that much. He's my brother but... Well, I don't talk to him about my love interests."   
Pidge shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "I thought I could just ask him. By the way, Matt said something about coming over to your place so I suppose Shiro doesn't talk to you about his love interests as well..."   
Keith snorted and went through the yearbook, he hadn't seen his boyfriend yet, but he hoped his picture would magically disappear. "Funny. He's dating Allura, I thought you knew."   
Pidge muttered something under her breath and then nodded slightly. "Why can't you tell when I'm being sarcastic?" She sighed and flipped another page. "Is he on the basketball team? Soccer? Cheerleader? Swimming?" She asked, frustrated.   
Keith swallowed thickly and nodded, now seeing his boyfriend's picture. "Swimming team... The captain of the swimming team..." He mumbled, pointing at the picture of Lance McClain.   
Pidge's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "I thought... You're rivals...."  
Keith tilted his head a bit to the side. "Well... Not anymore?"   
Pidge snorted. "Typical."   
"Hey!" Keith protested and clenched his fists. "It's not... Well, it just happened!"   
Pidge rolled her eyes and held her hands up in surrender. "Fine, though I didn't know swimmers were your type." She winked.   
Keith sighed and grabbed a cushion, burying his face in it. "Why do you have to make it complicated?"   
Pidge laughed and hit Keith with another cushion. "I don't!"  
Keith's phone vibrated and for a single moment both Keith and Pidge looked at it, then their gazes locked and both of them reached out to grab the phone, Pidge, being the faster one, got the phone before Keith could grab it.   
"Quiznak," Keith muttered and watched Pidge turning on the phone, smirking.   
"Now, let's see... Oh, God. I cannot believe this. It's from your beloved boyfriend you just told me about." She snickered and read the text quickly.  
"Would you care to tell me what is says?" Keith asked with a sigh and crossed his arms over his chest.   
"I always thought he was an asshole, you know? This message is kinda cute..." She said with a teasing smile.   
"Oh, come on! Just tell me!" Keith pleaded and pouted slightly.   
Pidge couldn't hold it in anymore and cracked up and handed the confused Keith the phone.   
He turned on the phone and was surprised to find out just a text message from Shiro. "You little--" Keith blushed up to his ears and tried to catch Pidge.  
"Too slow!" She laughed and danced a small victory dance.   
Keith groaned and this was when his phone vibrated again, now Keith having the phone in his hand. He turned it on and smiled at the new message.   
"Love you too." Keith texted back, smiling goofily.


End file.
